<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Future Sight by Siriusstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978518">Future Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff'>Siriusstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [538]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Clairvoyance, Drabble, M/M, Rituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/20/21: “cover, mixed, root” </p><p>For those who don't know, burning the herb sage is a cleansing, protective ritual.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [538]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Future Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/20/21: “cover, mixed, root” </p><p>For those who don't know, burning the herb sage is a cleansing, protective ritual.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek followed Stiles as they circled their new house while burning sage (under cover of darkness as the Sheriff requested, so the neighbors wouldn’t know how weird they were.)</p><p>Stiles had mixed other herbs and roots into the sage bundle, Derek knew, and maybe some of the stuff was hallucinogenic because, inhaling the fragrant smoke, he was definitely having visions.</p><p>Derek saw kids in their backyard; he saw Stiles standing in a big garden. He saw Stiles with gray hair.</p><p>Stiles was a little confused when, once they’d got back indoors, Derek hugged him close and whispered, “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>